pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1960 in literature
The year 1960 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Lawrence Durrell publishes Clea, the final volume of the four-book collection titled The Alexandria Quartet that began in 1957. *August Derleth launches the poetry magazine, Hawk and Whippoorwill. *''Astounding'' magazine is renamed Analog. *Dalton Trumbo, one of the Hollywood Ten, receives full credit for his work on the films Exodus and Spartacus. *Hans Freudenthal invents the artificial language, Lincos, intended for communication with alien life forms. *Michael Foot relinquishes the editorship of Tribune to return to Parliament. *Waldo Williams is imprisoned for six weeks for non-payment of income tax (a protest against defence spending). New books *Chinua Achebe – No Longer at Ease *Kingsley Amis – Take a Girl Like You *Poul Anderson – The High Crusade *Lynne Reid Banks – The L-Shaped Room *Hamilton Basso – The Light Infantry Ball *Augusto Roa Bastos – Hijo de hombre *Robert Bloch – Pleasant Dreams: Nightmares *Algis Budrys – Rogue Moon *Morley Callaghan – The Many Colored Coat *John Dickson Carr – In Spite of Thunder *Carlo Cassola – La ragazza di Bube *Agatha Christie – The Adventure of the Christmas Pudding *L. Sprague de Camp **''The Bronze God of Rhodes'' **''The Glory That Was'' *L. Sprague de Camp and Fletcher Pratt – Wall of Serpents *Roald Dahl - Kiss Kiss *Jean-Paul Desbiens – The Insolences of Brother Anonymous *Lawrence Durrell – Clea *Henry Farrell – What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? *Ian Fleming – For Your Eyes Only *Alan Garner – The Weirdstone of Brisingamen *Vintilă Horia – Dieu est né en exil *Jabra Ibrahim Jabra – Hunters in a Narrow Street *Greye La Spina – Invaders from the Dark *Hubert Lampo – De komst van Joachim Stiller ("The Coming of Joachim Stiller") *Harper Lee – To Kill a Mockingbird *John Masters – The Venus of Konpara *Walter M. Miller – A Canticle for Leibowitz *Nancy Mitford – Don't Tell Alfred *Alberto Moravia – La noia (The Empty Canvas) *Edna O'Brien – The Country Girls *Flannery O'Connor – The Violent Bear It Away *Scott O'Dell – Island of the Blue Dolphins *Wilder Penfield – The Torch *Frederik Pohl – Drunkard's Walk *Anthony Powell – Casanova's Chinese Restaurant *James H. Schmitz – Agent of Vega *Dr. Seuss – Green Eggs and Ham *Nevil Shute – Trustee from the Toolroom (published posthumously) *Clark Ashton Smith – The Abominations of Yondo *Muriel Spark – The Ballad of Peckham Rye *Rex Stout **''Three at Wolfe's Door'' **''Too Many Clients'' *John Updike – Rabbit, Run *Irving Wallace – The Chapman Report *Raymond Williams – Border Country New drama * Edward Albee – The Death of Bessie Smith and The Sandbox (both first performed) * Samuel Beckett – The Old Tune (first broadcast) * Robert Bolt – A Man for All Seasons and The Tiger and the Horse * Eugène Ionesco – Rhinoceros * Harold Pinter – The Caretaker (first performed), The Room (first professional performance) and A Night Out (first broadcast) * Terence Rattigan – Ross * Wole Soyinka – A Dance of the Forests * Tennessee Williams – Period of Adjustment Poetry *Douglas Livingstone – The Skull in the Mud *Sylvia Plath - The Colossus and Other Poems *Alan Sillitoe - The Rats and other poems *Jan Twardowski – Znaki ufności Non-fiction *Joy Adamson – Born Free *Kingsley Amis – New Maps of Hell *Peg Bracken – The I Hate to Cook Book *Albert Camus – Resistance, Rebellion, and Death *Jean-Paul Desbiens – Les insolences du Frère Untel *Hans-Georg Gadamer – Truth and Method *John Howard Griffin – Black Like Me *Helen Keller – Light in my Darkness *Arthur Koestler – The Lotus and the Robot *Louis Pauwels & Jacques Bergier – Le Matin des Magiciens *Jean-Paul Sartre – Critique de la raison dialectique (Critique of Dialectical Reason) *William L. Shirer – The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich * W.T. Stace - The Teachings of the Mystics *Elie Wiesel – Night – (Previously published in French in 1958 as La Nuit) Births *January 1 – Helen Fielding, author *April 28 – Ian Rankin, crime novelist *May 21 – John O'Brien, novelist (d. 1994) *July 13 – Ian Hislop, satirist *November 10 – Neil Gaiman, author *''date unknown'' – Malcolm Pryce, novelist Deaths *January 4 – Albert Camus, novelist (car accident) *January 12 – Nevil Shute, writer *January 14 – Ralph Chubb, poet *January 28 – Zora Neale Hurston *May 30 – Boris Pasternak, novelist and poet *November 28 – Richard Wright, author Awards * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Criticism: E.B. White * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Ian Wolfram Cornwall, The Making of Man * Eric Gregory Award: Christopher Levenson * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Rex Warner, Imperial Caesar * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Canon Adam Fox, The Life of Dean Inge * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Joseph Krumgold, Onion John * Nobel Prize for literature: Saint-John Perse *Premio Nadal: Ramiro Pinilla, Ciegas hormigas * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Jerome Weidman, George Abbott for book' Jerry Bock for music, and Sheldon Harnick for lyrics, Fiorello! * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Allen Drury – Advise and Consent * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: W. D. Snodgrass: Heart's Needle * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: John Betjeman External links Category:1960 books Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year